1. Field
The field of the invention is devices aiding knitters and more particularly devices for storing and dispensing yarn therefor.
2. State of the Art
A knitter may use one or several strands of yarn, depending upon the article to be made, the selection of stitching, and the pattern desired, which may require multiple yarn colors, sizes and textures. Individual skeins of yarn tend to roll eratically as the strand is withdrawn, leading to tangling of strands, which is often aggravated by the playful curiosity of pets and small children. The skeins may be restrained inside a bag or basket, but the orientation of the skeins is then jumbled and tangling still occurs, and the strands often cannot be freely withdrawn. The knitter is nomally seated, with both hands occupied in manipulating the needles, and cannot attend to freeing the tangled strands without vexatious and time consuming interuptions. Such interuptions also tend to impair the uniformity and quality of the knitted article. Further, the gathering of individual skeins for moving to another location, or for storage between knitting sessions, is inconvenient and further aggravates the tangling problem.